Like a magnet
by SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Based on the news that Connie Beauchamp is coming home to Holby, but to work in everyone's favorite Emergency Department!
1. Chapter 1

**Connie's thoughts on joining Holby City's Emergency Departments team;**

**Few twists that would be fab if they happened!**

If someone had told me three years ago that I would end up working in an emergency department, I really would have collapsed of laughter. I had always looked down on those in Emergency medicine, thinking they were just generally trained, with no real specialty. But after doing Locum work in a hospital in London, in their ED, I soon realised how much work it was, and how much expertise was needed. That's why when the job came up, I went for it. It was Holby, the city I had become accustomed to, that I and Grace called home. We sold up our London flat, and swapped it for a large house in Holby, six bedrooms and a kitchen to die for. Grace is happy because it has a garden she can roam about in after school….with the Nanny of course. I too am happy, I've been able to do lunch with Elliot a few times, as well as sent gloating texts to Michael Spence, telling him that the board had practically begged for me back. His messages back have been less than chivalrous. I had never realised how busy Holby's Ed was until I stood outside of it this morning. Ambulances constantly coming and going in streams of piercing wails and luminosity. Before I had even got into the department I was called to help with a patient, Zoe Hanna recognising me immediately. It was at this time that I realised Heel's where perhaps not such a good idea for such a fast paced ED.

_'Mrs Beauchamp! Glad you're here'_

I could practically hear the venom in Zoe's voice. We had never really got on, I am still unsure as to why, but she appeared to take a disliking to me. Her smile was soon wiped of her smug mug when the patient on the trolley sat up and ever so elegantly vomited all over what I could only assume to be a pair of Jimmy choo's. Zoe didn't look impressed. I had to suppress a snort in order to avoid any sort of confrontation.

_'Bad timing there Doctor Hanna' _

I told her gleefully as the trolley was pushed through the double doors of resus by the two paramedics, leaving me and Zoe stood outside recovering from the trolley dash. Zoe wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and looked me up and down, before nodding towards my middle.

_'So is that. Should you have been pushing that trolley anyway? I'm sure Hansen has made some sort of legislation against it' _

She had turned away from me now and was walking ahead of me as we moved towards the nurses' station. I looked down at Zoe's shoes, still slightly amused by the whole shambles. I felt so grateful that the patient hadn't picked my side of the trolley. My nude heels were worth more than my Karen Millen grey trousers and my cream blouse that I was wearing.

_'Oh come on, the man was hardly half ton Son is he? Besides I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't have been so preoccupied with your bloody Jimmy Choo's' _

I replied back with a hint of pissed off. I picked up a pile of notes and flicked through them. Someone had placed them in a tray, with my name written in a dodgy red pen and a dyslexic's handwriting. I looked up to see Zoe throwing me a look that could kill.

_'Does the board even know? Or you thought they'd find out when you dropped?'_

I laughed slightly as I took the top load of notes and tucked it under my arm. I then, out of habit, pressed down on a hand gel on the desk and rubbed the gel into my hands like I was used to on Darwin.

_'I'm sure I let them know… Can't be sure what I actually said though, it was two weeks ago after all… Zara Harrison? Hi, I'm Mrs Beauchamp, and I'll be your doctor… care to tell me more about your pain in your abdomen?'_

I turned round after speaking, giving Zoe the message to go away and leave me to do my job. She huffed before turning on her sickly shoes and trotting away over the other side of the ED. I laughed slightly, before telling myself to buy the woman a drink once I had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out in the end that Zara Harrison had appendicitis. It had taken us a while to get to the conclusion as the pain she was experiencing appeared on the wrong side of the body. After four hours of tests, three sets of bloods and a lengthy family history, I was able to diagnose Zara with Situs Invertus, a condition I have only seen twice before. Before I knew it the end of the 12 hour shift had arrived and I was straight off to grab my coat and bag from the locker room. I was surprised no one had bled or vomited on me. I was also surprised that I hadn't dropped dead on my feet after such a long day of running about.

_'You coming to the pub over the road Mrs B?'_

I turned around to see Jeff walking down towards the door, his arms around the other paramedic Dixie and the young nurse Robyn. I sighed. Usually I would have been inclined to, but my hand fell to my abdomen and all thoughts of a refreshing glass of wine were banished.

_'I can't. The smell of alcohol makes me heave at the moment'_

I watched as Jeff nodded giving me a brief smile before following the others out of the department. I slowly slid my bag onto my shoulder and made my towards the open door, just wanting to get home to a bubble bath and cuddles with Grace.

_'You're carriage awaits Queen B'_

I smiled at the sight of Sam standing in the doorway holding up the keys to his car, whilst clutching onto Graces hand. I wearily waved at Gracie, blowing her kiss before taking over holding her hand and following Sam out of the ED.

_'How was it then? The department from hell?'_

_'It was better than I expected. Even made some knew friends' _

My last sentence was sarcastic, knowing that it would make Sam smile knowing the fact that I was a very unfriendly person when I was working.

_'And how was Baby?'_

He was doing the excited Daddy thing again. Talking about an unborn child. From what I remember he had done it when I was pregnant with Grace, but this time it doesn't annoy me as much as it had previously. I suppose it's different now. Now I and Sam are engaged, living together and having a second child together.

_'The foetus is fine thank you. It's me that has had to suffer all day! Zoe Hanna took a dig, but she had no foot to stand on really after a patient didn't take a liking to her shoes' _

Sam chuckled as he pushed the doors of the ED open, revealing a dark sky and air that I had not breathed for several hours. It felt so good just to get some fresh air. Sam had abandoned the car in the Ambulance bay, obviously not caring about medical emergencies. I let out a tut to show my disapproval.

_'I was only gone two minutes!' _

Sam looked defensive as I scrutinised his parking habits. He went to open the car door, but a glance in his direction left him stalking over to the driver's side. He knew how much I hated Men thinking I was incapable of doing simple tasks.

_'Yes but in those two minutes someone seriously Ill could have been admitted Sam'_

Admittedly I was probably being a bit harsh, after all he had come to pick me up after my first shift, but I'm Connie Beauchamp and sometimes I just forget how to turn off professional Connie to become the Mummy and Fiancé Grace and Sam deserve. I pulled my seatbelt over my abdomen, noting how Sam hadn't retaliated.

_'Oh Sam come on I'm sorry! I just want to get home and sleep'_

Sam, who had become accustomed to my personality immediately put the car into gear and drove towards the main road towards our house. Grace sat in the back of the car sucking her thumb as she slowly drifted off to sleep making me wish I was small enough to do the same. As I sat in the car, watching the world go by, the street lamps blur into one, listening to the sound of Grace's gentle snores and Sam's gentle humming to the radio, I recalled the day the family scene had been created.

**I know it's only a short one, but the next chapter is like the flashback of how she and Sam were reunited, from Connie's POV obviously!**

**It will be longer, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Connie'_

The first thing I heard as I stumbled into my flat. I had been working all day, but had once again been tempted by the sight of the local pubs and bars that Holby offered. Three bottles of red wine, two vodka shots and a gin and tonic later I had somehow managed to navigate myself back to my flat and crawl up the stairs to my front door. In my drunkenness' it had taken several minutes for the key to fit in the door, the metal scratching against the expensive wood I had insisted on having.

As I said though, once I had finally staggered my way into my flat, a Male voice was the first thing I heard. Strange obviously, seeing as only I and Grace lived in the flat and the Nanny was female. I kicked my heels off, giggling as they hit a wall beside the staircase of the apartment.

_'Mr Strachan. So nice of you to come and visit… Finally remembered Grace have we?'_

I hadn't even needed to look up or move to the other side of the staircase to know it was Sam. I would recognise his voice anywhere. Instead of going over to confront him about just waltzing into my flat, I prepared myself for an argument by pouring another glass of wine.

_'Connie, I think you've had enough' _

This time, the voice startled me slightly. I abandoned the bottle of wine on the kitchen sideboard and moved around the flat to where the voice had come from. The sofa's came into view, and that's where I found Sam, Ric, Elliot and Heidi sat looking as though someone had died.

_'What the hell is this? I don't remember organising a party…' _

I slurred as I stood in front of all the faces, starting to feel like a naughty schoolgirl. Sam was sat directly in front of my, his hands fiddling with a doll that Grace must had left lying around.

_'Anyone for a glass of wine?'_

No one answered, so instead I retreated back to the kitchen and poured myself a glass. I got the shock of my life when I looked up and found everyone had moved to stand around the kitchen work surfaces, surrounding me. Sam had let go of Grace's doll, placing it on the table in front of my wine glass. His hand reached out and he placed it on top of mine to prevent me from pouring another drink.

_'Get off me'_

I snarled at him pushing his hand away from mine and carrying on pouring my drink. I stepped back slightly, away from reach, and away from the glares. I tipped my head slightly, the glass following and took a large gulp of wine, relishing in the feeling of the sweet liquid flowing down my throat. After one gulp it was all gone, and I reached forward taking the bottle in my grasp and pouring some more, my hands shaking.

_'You know what; I'm not staying here to watch her drown herself with Alcohol. If she wants to do it, she can do it without my daughter in the house. If she wants to die, then she can do it without Grace having to witness it'_

Sam turned on his heel and moved quickly to the staircase, deadly serious about carrying out his threat. My head was swimming, but I somehow managed to find my way over to the stairs, grabbing hold of Sam's arm, refusing to let him take Grace anywhere.

_'Sam please no. Please, she's all I bloody have; you are not taking her away from me'_

I was holding onto his arm, trying to pull him from the stairs, whilst at the same time dropping red wine all over the laminate flooring, the wine glass tilting dangerously in my hands. Sam stopped struggling against me, instead grabbing hold of both my shoulders and shaking me slightly, his eyes piercing mine.

_'Why should I leave her here Connie? The rate you're going you'll be dead inside a week, I'm saving her that pain- Can't you see that you are poisoning her innocent mind'_

He shouted in my face, making me jump slightly. Tears started to roll down my cheek, any mascara left slowly running away. Something in what Sam had just said stung, like something had sunk in. I was poisoning my daughters mind; making her see her Mother in a state I would never even expect an 18 year old to see their parents. The shock had finally hit me like a full steam train, right in the chest. My sobs got heavier, and the wine glass dropped from my hand, shattering all around me like I'm sure my heart had done. Much like the glass I dropped to the floor, also broken. Not caring whether I was lying in glass I lay in a foetal position, hardly able to breath. I heard someone slip up the stairs, and another come and cradle me in their arms, rocking me from side to side. Lips met with my hair, and I found myself being lifted from the floor and being carried up the stairs in someone's strong arms, one arm supporting my bottom, and the other supporting my back. My head had been tucked between their shoulder and neck. I dared to look up slightly, assuming it was Ric, but I sobbed even more when I realised it was Sam. He carefully slid into my bedroom and crossed across the carpet, before sitting down on my bed whilst still cradling me in his arms.

_'I know it hurt's Con, but it needed to be said'_

He held me so tightly that I could feel his heart beating against my stomach could feel his skin against my forehead and smell his aftershave. His one hand stroked my hair; the other drew gentle circles on my back. I could feel my eyes slowly dropping, and my head swimming. Sam shuffled onto the bed properly, sitting up against the headboard, and resting my head on his chest.

_'Don't worry about Grace, Heidi's agreed to stay overnight and look after her tomorrow. She has been worried about you, that's why she phoned Me and Elliot and Ric. You should have phoned me if you were struggling. I'd have come back from America sooner' _

_'You left America just to come over here and knock some sense into me?'_

_'Yes, because I knew you'd listen, because I know that although you won't ever admit it, you and me have a connection, more than just a child'_

_'Sam, shut up, my head hurts'_

My head was buried in his chest, and I heard him sigh, wondering why he even bothered with me sometimes. I managed to open my eyes slightly and sit up, looking straight at him. He tilted his head questioningly, wondering whether I was going to be sick or whether I had gone mad. Instead I did something that took him by surprise. My lips met his, delivering a kiss, before I slipped back down under the crock of his arm and placed my head back down.

_'You're timing was bad, but I agree with you'_


End file.
